


Two Sides of a Coin

by BeeTrixR



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTrixR/pseuds/BeeTrixR
Summary: "Your jealousy is fucking tiring, Emily! When the hell are you going to accept Miranda chose me and move on?""You are so bloody stupid, Andy, that you can't see what is right in front of you!"Miranda sighs."Enough. Both of you sit down."Emily and Andrea respond at the same time:"I'm not your assistant anymore, Miranda. I'm your fucking girlfriend.""Yes, Miranda."





	Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always see people writing stories about Emily being jealous of Andrea and Miranda and I don't think that's quite right, so I wrote this little thing.
> 
> ps: None of the characters are mine and such...

"Can you be a little more responsible, for Christ sake? I only asked you for one thing! One thing! You're bloody useless, I don't know what Miranda sees in you!"  
"She was five minutes late, Emily. It's not the end of the world."  
"No, Andy, it's not the end of the world! It's the end of my world. Five minutes late to her first meeting becomes seventeen minutes late to her second, 23 minutes late for her lunch appointment and an entire hour, which is her mental health hour by the way, missing on her afternoon."  
"I make her late five minutes in the morning and she misses her appointment with her terapist?"  
"Finally, you understand! I have managed her life to perfection on the last 4 years, Andrea. You were on Runway for less than a year and then left and came back as her lover. You should've noticed by now, she can't afford to lose a minute, even worse five."  
"You're so fucking condescending, Emily."  
"Only because you are so bloody stupid and reckless."  
"Your jealousy is fucking tiring, Emily! When the hell are you going to accept Miranda chose me and move on?"  
"You are so bloody stupid, Andy, that you can't see what is right in front of you!"  
Miranda sighs.  
"Enough. Both of you sit down."  
Emily and Andrea respond at the same time:  
"I'm not your assistant anymore, Miranda. I'm your fucking girlfriend."  
"Yes, Miranda."  
"I am tired of both of you tearing each other apart at every oportunity. It is making my life incredibly hard. I am going to sit with the Book and you are going to talk without yelling, because I am suffering a terrible headache."  
"Yes, Miranda" Emily answered while Andrea mumbled "You must be fucking kidding me".  
Andrea started walking around the study mumbling things to herself and sighing and scowling until Emily broke the silence.  
"Are you going to stop that? You are so irritating!"  
"Oh for fucks sake! What now, Emily? What am I doing wrong now? I'm not good enough for Miranda, I'm not useful enough for Miranda, I'm not reasonable enough for Miranda, I'm not compliant enough for Miranda... you always have something to say, so say it! You'll never stop trying to take my place in Miranda's heart and life!"  
"I always thought you were intelligent... until now! Bloody murder, Andy!"  
"Wait, what?"  
"I don't want to be Miranda's lover. Jesus Christ, that's insanity!"  
"I don't understand"  
"I love Miranda, you love Miranda. But you and I love Miranda in completely different ways and that's why she needs me in her life, even though she has you. I love Runway, Miranda is Runway, so I love Miranda. Wholeheartedly and completely. You also love Miranda. And Miranda is Runway, so you love Runway. And at first I was jealous because you invaded the oart of her that was always under my care and love. You invaded her Runway life. But later, you left Runway and I understood that you love Miranda, the woman, and you make her feel happy, safe, loved while I love Miranda, the "La Priestley" and I make sure she is succesful, in the spotlight and brilliant.  
But the problem is that I value your part in Miranda's life but you don't respect my part in it. I make sure her day runs smoothly so she can go home to you and the girls in time for dinner. I make sure her schedule doesn't stop her from going to the girls recitals and The Mirror's Events by your side. I make sure The Closet has the clothes your size that do not clash with her dresses so you do not embarass her on Charity Balls. But you cannot make sure she gets here on time, convince her to play hooky for an entire afternoon less than a month before Milan Fashion Week, call her during work hours for no good reason! So yes, I get angry and I say you're not good enough for her because you don't love La Priestley well enough. And someday you are going to be another disappointment to her personal life because if you do not understand her well enough, you are not capable of staying."  
"I will never leave again, Emily. I understand Runway is important to her. Is her entire career!"  
"Runway is not her career, Andy! You can be the love of her life, but Runway is her first love and perhaps her last love as well. And if you cannot embrace that, you are setting all of us up to fail, because Miranda can't live without Runway and neither can she live without you and I can never live without her."  
Miranda lifts her eyes from the Book then:  
"She is right, Andrea. I'm built different from other people, you assume that a job is just that and even if you love or enjoy it, it's something replaceable. I don't function like that. Runway is so tied to who I am that I feed of it and it feeds of me. I am Runway. No one can do what I do and you saw that, but you still think that at the end of the day, it is just a job. But is not. There is no me without Runway and Emily is the only one who understood that so completely and accepted that the best way to serve Runway is to serve me. Because she loves Runway. She gave up many promotions because she realized that no matter how stressful, her position is the highest position on Runway after myself, because she is the one who makes sure I and therefore Runway, function daily.  
But you, you were a surprise. You came completely oblivious to what I was and you saw me, the woman, that part of me that was so neglected that was almost dying, and now I'm more complete than I'ver ever been. But sometimes, because you think Runway is just a job, you want this part of me to be free of Runway, as if I could be happy missing half my soul. But I can't. And as much as you and Emily love me is completely different ways, I love both of you in different ways also. You are the person I go to emotional support, Emily is the person I go to destroy obstacles and push me forward, keep me improving. And without either of you, I will fail. Because without you, Andrea, I lose my family, my conection with personal love. Without Emily I lose Runway and a half of myself with it."  
"Jesus, Miranda. Why didn't you say something before? We've been together more than a year, now."  
"I am not a fan of talking about emotions, Andrea. I don't know how to talk about this."

"I was so proud of being capable of seeing beyond the Dragon Lady that I ended up disregarding that part of you. I'm sorry, Miranda. And Emily, wow, I'm awed by how well you know Miranda and how much you love her, it's like we're two sides of a coin. I never thought I'd find someone who loved her as much as I do. I'm sorry for the things I said, I just didn't understand but I can see it now."

"it's alright, Andy."

"Well, if we are quite finished with all this, Emily, do leave my house. Andrea, I am retiring to the bedroom, feel free to join me. That's all"

Both of them answered:

"Yes, Miranda."


End file.
